Star Fox vs the SWAT Kat 1
by dax0042
Summary: While on a mission, Krystal went MIA. Now Fox has found her in Megakat City with the help of Falco, but the SWAT Kats won't let them leave without giving them some answers. However, Fox and Falco just want to fight to test the SWAT Kats to who is the better warrior. Please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

As the morning sun arose over Megakat city, Jake awoke to find himself in a hospital bed. There were fresh cut flowers in a vase next him with a card addressed to him, but from who? There was no name for him to know who left them. That really bothered him. As Jake reached up to feel his face, he quickly realized that his mask was gone.

"About time you woke up Jake," Commander Feral smiled pridefully. "Or should I call you... Razor?" he said almost mocking him.

Jake was freaked out. Feral knew who he was, but what the commander said next only angered him. "I can have you locked up for the rest of your nine lives on the charges of being vigilantes, reckless endangerment of-"

"Drop dead Feral!" Jake shouted. Feral seemed to let the SWAT Kat's threat float by and just smiled.

"Star Fox had much more respect than you."

"What happened to Star Fox and Falco?" Jake gasped remembering that Chance had been with him when they fought those two pilots. "And what about Chance?"

"He's fine," Feral smirked, "just a few bruises, broken arm and a busted leg, but Star Fox and Falco escaped with Krystal."

Jake breath a sigh of relief. "That's a good thing. I never-"

"How can that be a _good_ thing?!" Feral shouted. "If you had done your job and took out those two-Why, if you and Chance were still on the force I'd have you two locked up for the rest of your nine lives!"

"Commander Feral! That is enough," the Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs said as she stormed into the room. "I will take it from here," she said smiling at Jake. He got the idea that she wasn't only here to plead his case, but was also here to see him because she wanted to.

Feral looked at her with an angry frown. "Miss Briggs, I refuse to leave you alone with him," he said. Her brow took a steep dive, and her hand clamped tighter around her briefcase handle. Feral seemed to show signs of fear toward her. Callie had always been intimidating to him in the way that a drill sergeant was intimidating to a new recruit, but that only happened on rare occasions.

"I can handle Jake, Commander," she soothed. But Feral wouldn't listen. He was much to stubborn. "Handle him? You don't know who you are dealing with-"

"-so the answer is no!" Callie snorted indignantly. Jake stared at her. She was smiling somewhat, eyes slightly uplifted. She pointed to him, "Do you see him as the kind of kat that would try and harm me? He and Chance almost died two nights ago while trying to stop Star Fox and Falco," her voice was compassionate, "Commander Feral, if there was someone I would trust my life with, it would be Jake."

Feral was finished with this debate, because he had lost. "Ok, I'll leave you two alone," he groaned, but pointed and gave Jake a threatening glare. "Don't try anything or I'll make you wish you were dead!" Then he stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Callie walked over to Jake and took a seat next to the bed. She gently ran her fingers over his scared arm, wanting nothing more then to feel the warmness of his strong arm. "Jake will you please tell me about the battle?" she asked, almost pleading for the truth.

"Sure Callie," Jake nodded and began to tell her everything.

Forty eight hours ago...

The Gratefox floated through space, quietly creeping through the asteroid belt, heading for the one planet called: Earth two. But inside the massive cruiser, the leader of the Star Fox team was worried sick. Two days ago he had lost contact with his wife, Krystal. She had been tailing the evil Mutilor after he had stolen an Aquian spaceship. And now he had tracked her signal to Earth two.

"Fox, I have her location!" Slippy Toad shouted, and Fox rushed over to him. "Where is she?" he asked.

"In a place called Pumadyne, in Megakat City."

"Then that's where I'm going," Fox said as he hurried off to the hanger. As he reached the hanger, his friend and best wing man, Falco Lombardi stood in front of him. He was blocking Fox's path to his R-wing fighter. Both men locked onto one another.

"Falco, move!" Fox commanded, but Falco shook his head. "No, I can't let you go alone on this one, Fox," he replied ruffling his feathers.

"I can't risk your life for Krystal's," Fox said impatiently waiting for Falco to move, but the Avian pilot didn't budge. Instead he smiled. "You're not risking my life, Fox," Falco replied giving his commander a sly smile. "I'm risking my own life for you."

Fox could now tell that Falco wasn't going to let him fly solo on this one. So, with a sigh, both pilots jumped into their R-wings and took off. If all went well then nothing could stop them from getting to Krystal, but they would soon find out that not all things play out right.

At Pumadyne Commander Feral, Lt. Steele and Dr. Konway were busy trying to find out who the blue furred vixen was. It had been a tiring job to get her to what so even; and all they got was the name of her race: Cerinia.

Feral paced back and forth, never taking his iron gaze off of Krystal who was sitting in her holding cell. She watched him closely, trying to see if he had any weaknesses, but then a female voice drew her attention away from Feral.

There standing behind Commander Feral was the Deputy Mayor, Callie Briggs. She and Krystal locked eye contact with one another, as if they had an understanding for each other. "May I suggest Commander that you let us girls talk," Callie said as she walked up to the holding cell. The Deputy Mayor turned to Commander Feral. "Because us girls know how to get what we want," she added.

Commander Feral felt insulted by Callie's sudden arrival, but she had been sent by Mayor Manx to investigate the new comer. Callie took a seat in front of Krystal, but as she did, something... something was trying to get inside her head.

"Are you all right, Miss Briggs?" Dr. Konway asked, noticing that Callie started to look a little dazed for some reason. "I'm fine. It's just-"

"I have read some of your thoughts Callie Briggs," Krystal confessed in a sympathetic tone. "I had to see who I was dealing with. But you seem like a trustworthy girl."

Callie didn't like how Krystal just popped into her head and started to dig around in it. "Look sister, I don't mind you reading my mind, but I would feel better if you would ask permission first," she growled.

Krystal nodded. "I will ask next time." Callie smiled hearing that. "I'm Krystal, soul survivor of Cerinia."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Callie said feeling sympathetic for Krystal.

So as Callie talked with Krystal, Falco and Fox landed on the roof. Climbing out of their cockpits, both pilots looked around. There was no body on the roof but them. That was good. Now the tricky part was to come: getting to Krystal.

"Lets move out," Fox said as he and Falco ran toward the nearest door. Fox reached for the door knob and stopped, he sniffed the air-something was off.

"No way that we haven't triggered an alarm yet," he observed looking around again.

"Must be that the alarms are inside, or they know we're here," Falco hypothesized.

Just then the door opened and two Enforcers ran right by them, not even noticing them. They were too busy checking out the R-wings. Falco and Fox started to sneak up behind them.

Inside the security room, two Enforcers sat slumped over a desk looking at the security feed on some TV monitors. One was the Feral's top Sargent and the other was a rookie just out of training. The Sargent felt a little tired, so he got up, and gave his busy aide a smile as he made for the door. "Take over here. I need to tell Commander Feral that none of our men have reported any hostile activities." He activated the door, took a step forward as it slid aside-and stumbled backward in a stat of shock.

There standing in front of him was Falco who knock the Sargent out with a powerful kick to the face.

The rookie was already on his feet and reaching for his sidearm when a narrow energy beam cut completely through his bullet proof vest, throwing him against the wall. Falco scoffed. "I would have had him Fox."

"No, you wouldn't have had him," Fox replied giving Falco a sly smile.

"I would agree with your Foxy friend Birdbrain, plus it took you two six minutes to reach this room," a voice said coming from the shadows. Fox and Falco turned to see two masked kats in G-suits. "Who are you two?" Fox asked.

"I'm T-bone," the big tom said proudly.

"And I'm Razor," the shorter one said.

"And we are the SWAT Kats!" Razor and T-bone said in unison.

"Now surrender!" Razor ordered.

"Blast them?" Falco asked with a shrug.

"Or don't blast them?" Fox said, then he and Falco looked at one another. "Blast them." they said unison.

To Justin Wolf from dax0042.

The battle is on the next chapter, so tell me what you think so far. But just to tell you, the SWAT Kats and Falco or Fox will not be killed in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Razor and T-bone quickly jumped out of the way of Falco and Fox's laser blasts. As Fox leveled his blaster at Razor, T-bone jumped him and knock him up against the wall. Falco was taken by surprise when he turned to see Razor's fist coming at him. POW! Falco found himself looking down at the floor as he held his stomach.

"Oh, Razor," Falco laughed, "you think you have so much power, but you don't. And now it is time for you to learn something in the game of pain." A cold, evil smile rose upon Falco's face.

A slight shiver ran down Razor's spine. He had already felt the true side of pain while fighting off Dark Kat and his goons a few years ago. Falco couldn't be _that_ tough, right?

Falco jumped up to his feet, wiping the sweat that was running down his beak. "You need to hit the gym after this," Falco smiled, a dark glare was in his eyes. And before Razor could swing another punch, Falco grabbed his arm and flung him backwards onto the ground.

As T-bone broke Fox's grip on his blaster, he delivered a powerful punch to Fox's face, the Conarian quickly retaliated by delivering a cheap kick to T-bone's crotch, immediately sending him to the ground. "Damn_ that hurt_!" T-bone cried; for everyone knew that was a guy's weakest spot.

Razor quickly turned hearing his partner's painfilled cry. He took aim at Fox with his Gloveatrix, "Eat my dust, Fox!" he shouted firing a rocket at him, but Fox quickly used his reflector as the missile was redirected back the SWAT Kat.

"Whoa, what in the-" Razor gasped as he ducked below his own incoming missile. The missile missed him, but hit Falco and exploded. Falco was sent flying by the blast and crashed into the wall and broke right through it.

Commander Feral, Lt. Steele, Dr. Konway, Callie and Krystal turned to see Falco getting up.

"Falco! Are you alright?" Krystal asked banging her fists against her holding cell. The dazed Cornerian looked at her.

"I'm fine, but Fox needs to work on where he sends deflected attacks," he smiled.

"You're not helping me, Falco." Scowled Fox, as he used a fire fox attack to send Razor flying through the whole in the wall. T-bone then ran and tackled Fox from behind, who quickly threw him backwards.

Feral drew his sidearm and leveled it at Falco, but as he began to pull the trigger, Fox used his blaster to stun both him and Lt. Steele. Callie thought it best to let the SWAT Kats and the Star Fox team duke it out, so she just stayed back.

Razor ran at Fox and gave him a taste of his Block Chop attack. Fox felt his body burn with pain, but countered by slamming Razor's head into the floor. T-bone ran up and punched him in the face and Fox fell back to the floor.

When he rolled onto his back, he saw T-bone holding Falco in a arm lock. As the Cornerian tried to get up, he received a vicious punch to the jaw from Razor. Fox again fell down onto the ground. Razor knelt down also. "I guess you and her friend will end up like her," he said pointing to Krystal. Fox then realized that it was the SWAT Kats who had shot down his wife. "You're surprised that it was us... Aren't you?" he said. Fox didn't respond. "When you and Falco take your beating, the two of you will be cell mats," Razor said as he stood up.

Fox smiled and jumped back on his feet. "At least I now know who shot my wife down," he said staring at Razor in the eyes. And before Razor knew what happened, Fox kicked him in the stomach. "That's not even a quarter of my power," he said boasting about his power and punched him in the face. Fox let Razor fall to the ground.

"How does it feel?" Fox asked as he was kneeling down to see Razor's face. "You tell me," he said and quickly punched Fox right in the face, but he struck back with the most powerful Fire Fox kick ever. Razor was hit with such power that he broke through Krystal's containment cell and slammed hard onto the wall behind her. Stinging pain seared throughout Razor's body as he let out painful groans as he struggled, trying to pull his body back up; however, he was too hurt.

"Razor!" cried Callie, as she ran over to his side. She placed her hands gently on his chest, sending those warm, tingly sensations into Razor's body within the pain.

"Callie," he panted, "Fox...ouch..."

Callie furiously scowled, "That's it, I'm taking Fox head-on!"

As Callie got up and reached for a lead pipe, Razor grabbed hold of her arm. "No, Callie. just stay right here and let him go."

"Razor, I can take care of myself and-"

"No!" Razor stopped her. "He came to get his wife back. Nothing more."

Now it was Falco's turn to bring the pain. He broke free from T-bone's arm lock and kicked him hard, sending his body bowling hard into the ground as well, face forward.

"Darn you, Falco!" T-bone cursed.

T-bone arose from the ground and ran full speed towards Falco in a charge. But as he became only a tail-length away from him, Falco grabbed T-bone's arms and, with all his might, kicked and hurled the SWAT Kat backwards. T-bone was sent soaring through the air several feet over Falco's head, and finally hit the ground with a huge _thud!_.

Falco was shocked to see T-bone lying there, still and unconscious. _Did I really do that?_ he thought with disbelief. He had taken on the Star Wolf team before, but not a big, buff hero like T-bone.

Falco, Krystal, and Fox gathered around the still, motionless body. Fox poked him and asked, "Is he alive?"

Callie came over and put her ear to T-bone's chest and listened for a heartbeat. "Yeah, he's alive; but you knocked him unconscious, Falco." Then Krystal, who was smiling returned over to Fox and threw her arms over him in hug. "Thank you so much for not killing them," she sincerely said with a look of gratitude.

Then Krystal, Fox and Falco left Callie with the SWAT Kats. It wasn't long before the Enforcers showed up, and Feral, being the jerk he is unmasked the SWAT Kats. And he was shocked to see that they were Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong. The SWAT Kats were beat up and broken, so they were taken to the hospital.

Present time...

Callie was now lying in the hospital bed with Jake, their hands gently stroking each other's cheeks. She couldn't help but smile. "But Jake, I, Dr. Konway or Commander Feral never saw you and Chance fighting the Star Fox team," she exclaimed as she kissed his hand.

"I know," he said, "I just thought it would spice up the story." Callie then locked lips with him. The kiss lasted only a minute, but to them, it was more like an hour. When she pulled back, the words that she had held back escaped her lips.

"I love you, Jake," she said.

Jake smiled back and said, "I love you too."

Two months later...

It was hard for Commander Feral to understand why the evidence that proved Jake and Chance were the SWAT Kats just suddenly vanished. He tried to place Callie as the main suspect, but he came up short. Commander Feral even went as far as putting cameras in the Deputy Mayor's apartment, but that only landed him in jail. Now while he was in jail, the Commander learned that Callie and Jake were dating now. Oh, how he wished he knew what happened to his evidence.

Up in Space, Fox and Krystal sat on the Great Fox command deck looking at Commander Feral's evidence, smiling as they huddled close to each other.

Krystal turned to her husband. "Fox? Are you ready to be father?" she asked.

Fox smiled and pulled her into a hug and kissed her. "Yes, if you are ready to be a mother," he replied.

**The end.**


End file.
